


he y seu ngche ol . plea se don t be . an ge ry . but

by lancede



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor, Prank Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancede/pseuds/lancede
Summary: “Nose goes!” Joshua exclaims.Mingyu is hit by a sinking feeling as his cabinmates turn to him in unison, fingers all on said noses.“What- wait, I didn’t hear-”“Mingyu! Thanks for volunteering.”
Kudos: 15





	he y seu ngche ol . plea se don t be . an ge ry . but

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while i was awake

“Hey,” whispers Jun into the darkness.

“If you lie in the bed, like… like diagonally, then you get more space.”

The cabin is silent, except for the soft shifting of sheets as Jun turns and twists in his bunk.

“Like, you suddenly have more foot space, right? It’s like the bed’s bigger. What if beds were diagonal, but like in all directions?”

“Hyung, please shut up,” groans Chan, burying his head beneath his pillow.

“ _Circle beds,_ ” Jun gasps, and Mingyu swears he hears a delirious giggle from Jihoon.

“Oh my god wait, _trampolines-_ ”

“I have to get up early tomorrow!” Seungkwan screeches, and there’s a resounding thump as Seungkwan aims a kick at the upper bunk, but misses and clips Chan’s arm.

As the third scuffle of the night breaks out, Mingyu shifts uncomfortably from where he lies amongst the cabin rafters. He’s been strapped to this ceiling beam for nearly four hours, and has since lost all feeling in his legs.

Below him, the tussling continues. Seungkwan gets Soonyoung in a headlock, while Jihoon lounges in his bunk and gleefully records. Squinting in the darkness, Mingyu can faintly make out the silhouette of Chan gently suffocating Jun with a pillow.

The scuffle continues for a good ten minutes before finally settling down. There was a close call when Seungkwan almost poked Mingyu’s eye with a flailing arm, but Mingyu had managed to keep still and remain unnoticed.

Wow, he might actually be good at this pranking thing.

Which reminds him- Mingyu turns his attention to the bed directly underneath him. There’s no upper bunk, giving Mingyu at least a good two meters of space between himself and a soundly sleeping Yoon Jeonghan.

_\--_

_“Duct-taping someone to the ceiling?” Minghao asks, unimpressed. “That’s going to be painful.”_

_“Nose goes!” Joshua exclaims. Mingyu is hit by a sinking feeling as his cabinmates turn to him in unison, fingers all on said noses._

_“What- wait, I didn’t hear-”_

_“Mingyu! Thanks for volunteering,” chimes Joshua with a mischievous eye-smile._

_Mingyu desperately tries to make eye contact with a sympathetic soul, but to no avail. Okay, Seokmin does look like he feels a bit guilty, but he only shrugs his shoulders at Mingyu._

_“But I’m the tallest-” Mingyu protests._

_“So it’ll be even more of a surprise~” Joshua finishes. “You’re the last person anyone would expect to be duct-taped to the ceiling!”_

_“I- only by a couple more inches-”_

_But it was too late._

\--

And now it’s past dawn, and Jeonghan is the last one left in the cabin- well, him and Mingyu. Mingyu no longer has any sensation left in his body. Well, he can feel his face. Sort of.

Jeonghan’s snoozing happily away. The rest of his cabin have all left without noticing Mingyu above them, clutching to the rafters.

The sun keeps rising.

And rising.

Mingyu begins idly picking at a wooden beam, flicking slivers of wood into the bunk below and counting how many of them land on Jeonghan’s face. Okay, so Joshua had told him to let Jeonghan wake up naturally, but Mingyu’s starting to wonder if that’s a physically possible phenomenon.

Finally, Jeonghan shifts in his bunk. He slowly extends his arms in a catlike stretch. His eyes are still closed, but Mingyu perks up, overcome by a sudden ray of hope. Mingyu bares his teeth wide in his best scary grin, which admittedly is not very scary.

Eyes still closed, Jeonghan reaches for his phone. Mingyu watches intently as Jeonghan brings the screen close to his face, cracking an eye open and tapping a couple times before tossing the phone away. Mingyu holds his breath and waits for Jeonghan to notice him.

And.

And Jeonghan rolls over, eyes drowsily fluttering, and goes back to sleep.

That’s it.

Mingyu’s had enough. It’s time to take initiative, Joshua’s prank guidelines be damne- be hecked. Bright light is pouring in through the cabin windows and at this point, Mingyu is sure it’s nearing noon.

“Yoon Jeonghan,” Mingyu whispers in what he thinks is a menacing voice.

“ _Yoon Jeonghan._ ”

There is absolutely zero response, and Mingyu realizes that if Jeonghan can sleep through a fistfight, he can definitely sleep through a whisper.

“Yoon Jeonghan. _Jeonghan. JEONGHAN._ ”

Five minutes later and Mingyu is yelling, and there’s still no response. Mingyu starts to panic. Something’s not right. Jeonghan would normally have woken up by now, but he’s lying absolutely still on the mattress.

“Jeonghan? Hyung, can you hear me?”

Mingyu squints. Is Jeonghan even breathing? He’s hit by a bolt of terror.

“ _SHUA HYUNG, HELP!”_ Mingyu howls.

Mingyu begins pulling at the duct-tape. He needs to get down, he has to find someone to help, he needs to find Seungcheol and tell him he’s so sorry for wrecking his summer camp, again, but it was completely an accident and-

Mingyu clumsily yanks at the tape once more, and with a yawning creak, the ceiling begins to cave in.

The ceiling is _caving in_.

He can literally see the other end of the wooden beam slipping out of its notch.

Mingyu screams loudly.

Below him, Jeonghan is lazily tapping away at his phone.

“ _hYUNG-_ ”

And suddenly there’s no support underneath Mingyu, and air is whooshing past his face as the beam slips free and plummets. Mingyu tenses and squeezes his eyes shut.

But the fall is not as jarring as he expects.

Almost if- something has caught him.

Almost if-

Could it be-

“Hi hyung!” Chan greets, and Mingyu cracks an eye open to a grinning face.

Jeonghan is laughing hysterically.

Chan carries Mingyu bridal-style to the cabin entrance and unceremoniously dumps him outside.

“That was fun. Have a nice day hyung!”

“Wait,” Mingyu gasps through the incredibly uncomfortable pain of being dropped on cold hard ground after spending ten hours on the ceiling.

“How did- ow- how did you know-”

“Jihoon saw you. We were faking it the whole night,” Chan informs him proudly, and Mingyu swears his soul evaporates as Chan waves goodbye and shuts the door.

**Author's Note:**

> ceiling prank inspired by sushi ramen / feed me with comments kudos and aged cheese


End file.
